disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flik and Princess Atta (TV Series)
Flik and Princess Atta ''(Also Known as ''Winnie-The-Pooh)'' ''is a 1995 American-British-Germany Traditional Animated Series Which is Directed By Karl Geurs and Jamie Mitchell And Is Produced By Walt Disney Television And Beuna Vista Production. It Premiered in July 6 1995 and It Was Ended In June 4 1999 Because of That Edan Gross is Retired After The Last Role. Plot Cast UK Cast: * Rob Rackstraw as Flik (In a Voice of Rabbit) * Teresa Gallagher as Atta Original Cast (US/UK) * Dave Foley as Flik/Piglet (Season 2-4) * Kath Soucie as Kanga/Atta (Season 1-2) * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta (Season 2-4) * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Michael Gough as Gopher * Edan Gross as Christopher Robin * Andre Stojka as Owl (Replacing Hal Smith) * John Fielder as Piglet (Season 1) * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit (Season 1-4) * Ken Sansom as Rabbit (Pilot Episode) * Peter Cullen as Eeyore (Season 1) * Brad Garrett as Eeyore (Season 2-4) * Frank Welker as The Bugs * Nicholas Melody as Roo (Season 1 Pilot) * Tara Strong as Roo/Kessie * Paul Winchell as Tigger (Pilot) Season 2-4 Cast * Kath Soucie as EVE * Jim Cummings as Wally (WALL-E) Trivia * The Intro is Very Similar To The Animals of Farthing Wood Intro With a Same Music. * Roo And Kessie Are Both Voiced by Tara Strong. * Most of Bug Characters from The Film Did Not Appeared In the Show. Episodes Season 1 (1995-1996) # Pilot # Hundred Acre Wood # Flik And Atta # Flying Spies # Rabbit‘s New Garden # Sharing Others # Awesomeness Wowsomeness # A Tigger‘s Best Friend # Step of an Step Life # A Bug’s Tale # Flik Searches For Flowers # The Journey Begins (Based On The Animals of Farthing Wood Episode) # The Celebration # Let‘s Go Ice Skating # Bye Bye Season 2 (1996-1997) # Christopher Robin and The Melody # Touchdown # The Old Elephant # Tigger‘s Socks # Atta and The Flower Field # The New Adventures of Pooh # The Nice Photos Ever! # Do Not Scare! It’s a Ghost! # Sometimes Nice # The Blue Bird of Happiness # Almost There # Surprises # Back To Hundred Acre Wood # One Way Home # Round And Round # Got Lost Season 3 (1997-1998) # The Party Chamber # Vacation # Correction Connecticut # Purple And Stripes # Got Home and Found # There is No Camp Like Home (Based on The Same Name) # Best Night of Hundred Acre Wood # Back To Super Island # Tigger Town # Atta and Flik‘s Journey # You Need a Friend # Able on One Escape # Scary Crushers # A Pooh’s Life # Night Night, Atta Season 4 (1998-1999) # Runaway Bread! # Roo’s Great Adventure # Good Morning, Pooh # Atta and Flik Gets Lost # Atta Goes To Tigger‘s House # Rabbit‘s Fall Vacation # Christmas Vacation # All Over Again # Reveal the Woods # Sorry, Piglet # Come Home, Flik! # Atta and Flik Searches For Flowers # All Done, Eeyore # Farewell All Episodes # Pilot # Hundred Acre Wood # Flik And Atta # Flying Spies # Rabbit‘s New Garden # Sharing Others # Awesomeness Wowsomeness # A Tigger‘s Best Friend # Step of an Step Life # A Bug’s Tale # Flik Searches For Flowers # The Journey Begins (Based On The Animals of Farthing Wood Episode) # The Celebration # Let‘s Go Ice Skating # Bye Bye # Christopher Robin and The Melody # Touchdown # The Old Elephant # Tigger‘s Socks # Atta and The Flower Field # The New Adventures of Pooh # The Nice Photos Ever! # Do Not Scare! It’s a Ghost! # Sometimes Nice # The Blue Bird of Happiness # Almost There # Surprises # Back To Hundred Acre Wood # One Way Home # Round And Round # Got Lost # The Party Chamber # Vacation # Correction Connecticut # Purple And Stripes # Got Home and Found # There is No Camp Like Home (Based on The Same Name) # Best Night of Hundred Acre Wood # Back To Super Island # Tigger Town # Atta and Flik‘s Journey # You Need a Friend # Able on One Escape # Scary Crushers # A Pooh’s Life # Night Night, Atta # Runaway Bread! # Roo’s Great Adventure # Good Morning, Pooh # Atta and Flik Gets Lost # Atta Goes To Tigger‘s House # Rabbit‘s Fall Vacation # Christmas Vacation # All Over Again # Reveal the Woods # Sorry, Piglet # Come Home, Flik! # Atta and Flik Searches For Flowers # All Done, Eeyore # Farewell Guest Appearances * Donald Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Oliver the Kitten * Marie * Toulouse * Berlioz * Badger * Mossy * Oliver's siblings * Duchess * Thomas O'Malley * Fox * Hare * Skippy the Dog * TC the Fly * The BFG * Mickey Mouse * Goofy * Minnie Mouse * Shadow The Badger * Hurkel * Mole * Vixen * Donald Duck II (Rival of Donald) * Daisy Duck * Dumbo * Dinah * Figaro * Mirthful * Lucky the Bear * The Red Rabbit * Mole (Mole’s Christmas) * Rat (Mole’s Christmas) * Krtek Premiere Date July 6 1995 Final Episode Date June 4 1999 Music By James Horner and Carl Johnson (Score and Composed) Dennis Cooper (Archive For The''' Animals of Farthing Wood) Theme Song “The Animals of Farthing Wood Theme” - Dennis Cooper “The '''Animals of Farthing Wood Closing Theme” - Dennis Cooper Runtime 34 Minutes Category:TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Animated television series Category:American television actors Category:British Television Series Category:1995 Category:1999 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:A Bug's Life Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:Television series by Disney Category:1990s Category:1990s television series